A cheesy announcer
by Dakia
Summary: i just found out izusa is spelled azusa,sorry for the confusion.only my 2 fanfic please R&R!


Ranma Saotome was (as always) rushing to school because (as always) he and Akane had gotten in a fight. It had ended when Akane had over turned the table on to Ranma's head...Ranma rubbed his sore head and continued rushing to school...when he ran in to some strange-looking people...  
Cheesy announcerand that's where our story begins!  
Author Hey!!!!!! This is a story not a TV show!!!  
Cheesy announcerso? Us cheesy announcer's are everywhere! You can never get rid of us! We're stuck on you like bugs on candy! FOREVER. BWA HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
Author*whacks cheesy announcer on the head with a lamp, knocking him out for the rest of the story...*  
AudienceYay!!!!  
Ranma stopped dead and stared at the people. One was a boy wearing dirty jeans, a black T-shirt and some sort of jacket thing over it. But the strangest thing about him was a big yellow mouse-thing sitting on his head. The others were an orange-headed girl and an older boy who had his eyes what seemed to be sealed shut. Ranma stared and they stared back. Finally, the yellow mouse-thing spoke up "Pika pika?" Ranma jumped back and yelled "HEY THE MOUSE THING CAN TALK!" The boy with the mouse thing on his head said dully "Uh, no, Pikachu only says 'Pikachu'" Ranma stared. The mouse thing was called 'Pikachu?' Ranma thought 'Mouse-thing' was a better name for it. Or maybe 'Rat-thing' Ranma shared his feelings "I think Rat-thing is a better name for it." The boy yelled "I THINK IT'S A BETTER NAME FOR YOU!" Ranma jumped back. The orange-headed girl was staring at him dreamily. Misty thought 'Boy! He's cute! I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend, hehehe' Ranma decided to be a little nicer incase the Rat-thing had any tricks or something. "I'm Ranma Saotome. I've never seen you guys before." The boy shook his hand and said "I'm Ash Ketchum. And this is Brock and Misty. I have no idea where we are, because I think we took a wrong turn after Saffron." Ranma just stared. Saffron? These people were crazy! "Uh, just a sec I'm gonna go make a phone call..."Ranma ran to the nearest telephone booth and dialed. But a weird voice answer  
Cheesy announcertold you that you could never get rid of me! I'm a cheesy annoucer! BOW BEFORE MY MIGHTNESS!!!!BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
Author*whacks cheesy announcer on the head with her computer modem and knocks him out (hopefully) for the rest of the story. *  
Audience yay!  
Ranma looked at his watch and went berserk. "AHHHH!!!!!" He ran to Ash, Misty and Brock. "Follow me! I'll explain later." He took off dragging the others behind him. He ran into the ice skating place, seated the others in the front row and got changed just in time for his martial arts ice skating contest. He was facing The blue lighting guy and his partner, Izusa. Izusa took one look at Pikachu and cried "Izusa's little Charlie!" She dove at Pikachu, picked it up and cuddled it. The blue lighting looked annoyed. "Izusa come on! We have a martial arts ice skating contest to win!" Izusa paid no attention. She was cuddling and cooing at 'Charlie'. The announcer announced "Pair one has officially been disqualified for stalling the audience. Pair two, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo have won."  
AudienceYay!!!  
Ranma just stood there. This had been the easiest thing he had ever done in his life, and he owed it all to the Rat-thing. Meanwhile, back in the audience, Izusa was cuddling 'Charlie'. Pikachu decided that this was the most attention he had had in his life at one time and decided he liked Izusa more than Ash. When Izusa walked off carrying Pikachu Pikachu said a feeble "Pika Pika,Pika-Pi!" and got carried off by Izusa. Ash looked like he was going to cry. "Pikachu, come back!" and he burst out crying. Brock comforted Ash while Misty went to get an ice water. She was walking back with her cup full of ice water when she bumped into Ranma and spilled her water all over him. "Oops! Sorry, Ranma!" But Ranma wasn't there anymore. A girl with red hair in a small pigtail and in Ranma's exact clothes was standing there instead. "Ranma? What happened?!?!" Ranma sighed and said "I'll explain later" They walked back to Ash and Brock, where when Brock took one look at Ranma the girl and went goo-goo. "Excuse me miss, but I noticed you were looking extremely pretty. Would you like to date me?" Misty did Ranma a favor and sent out her Star-U and-well, you know what happened. When they were back at the Tendo household Ranma explained about his trip to China with his father. Once it was all clear, Ranma said, "wouldn't you like to go back home?" Ash replied, "Yes, before a little girl carries any of my other pokemon off. Do you have a phone? I'd like to call Professor Oak and tell him what happened today." Ranma led them to the phone where Ash dialed and a familiar voice replied.  
Cheesy announcerI'm back and even cheesier than before! I'm THE CHEESIER ANNOUCER now! And I stick to you more than before! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
Author*whacks the cheesy announcer with a dumpster knocking him out for the rest of story*  
AudienceYay!!!  
Ash hung up the phone and said, "Let's just go back. I'll tell Professor Oak next time I see him." Ranma led them back to where they had met. Ash saw a familiar road up ahead, and they set off.  
Meanwhile, back at Izusa's place poor Pikachu was starting to go crazy of Izusa's goodnights to everything..."Sweet dreams, Kiki. Sweet dreams, Mirichu. Sweet dreams, Jainey."...  
*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^***  
My second fanfic! Another weird crossover...Oh well I know it sucks but please review!  
**Hawk's note** Thanks to Hawk for doing the spell check and uploading! **grumbles to herself about not getting any appreciation**  



End file.
